


In The Bedroom of Young Dean Winchester

by LesbeanPride16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Best Friends that don't realize that they are totally in love with each other, M/M, Oblivious Teenage Boys, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanPride16/pseuds/LesbeanPride16
Summary: From a prompt I found online.Castiel and Dean are sitting on Dean's bed, when Castiel suggests they play a game, luckily, Dean is just as interested in the game as much as he, and eventually a couple of innocent kisses turn into a full fledged make-out session. The two fifteen year old boys don't know what will happen or if this will change their friendship, but they are definitely going to enjoy the moment while they have it.
Relationships: Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody would think that these two would have become friends, but when Dean saw Castiel getting bullied in Kindergarten, he knew that he couldn't leave the awkward boy to other's mercies. Okay, so maybe Dean got into trouble for punching the boys, and okay, maybe he sent a couple of them to the nurses, but they should have backed off when he told them to. After that, Dean took Castiel underneath his wing and the two became inseparable.

Eventually, the bullying stopped as everybody knew that if they messed with Cas they instantly became an enemy to Dean, and that wasn't a spot where anybody wanted to be if they had enough sense. Consequently, Dean ended up being sent to the principal's office many times, but it was always worth it to see the grateful/guilty smile from the stunning blue-eyed boy. Honestly, Dean couldn't believe that this angel stuck with him, and he always kind of figured it might have been because he could offer protection, but he wasn't going to complain, any moment with Castiel was precious and something that he would truly cherish.

As the years trickled on, Dean became increasingly popular, and his classmates became increasingly confused that he kept nerdy, awkward Castiel by his side throughout all of these years. Obviously, they weren't exactly the friends that you would imagine the school hunk to hang out with, but eventually even those questions stopped being asked directly to Dean or around him as the glares and punches sent at the others became a clear sign that Dean didn't like those questions.

Now the two gangly teenaged boys sat across from each other on Dean's bed, a place that many people would kill to be, but Castiel was the only one from Dean's school that was lucky enough to join him here. "Soooo... What do you want to do?" Dean finally asked to break them out of the silence that had formed between the two. Dean looked up at Cas through slightly bored, hooded eyes from his spot lounging on the bed.

Castiel sat up straight on the edge of the bed, snapped out of his peaceful reverie. Cas looked around slowly before he gave a half-hearted shrug. " Up to you Dean." He replied simply as he smiled at him from underneath his dark black hair. Dean looked at him incredulously, something telling him that Cas would indeed be more than happy to do whatever Dean decided. He smiled slightly at that thought.

Dean finally shrugged before running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, man. You pick something." He smirked slightly. "You must know some kind of game, right, Cas?" His ego gave a satisfied purr at the red tint stretching over Cas' cheeks and nose, though he noticed that his nose did indeed scrunch up as he thought over some kind of idea.

After a persistent nudge from Dean's socked foot, Cas finally muttered something. "What was that, Cas?" Dean asked as he sat up and leaned closer to hear what his friend had said. To his surprise, the blush on Cas' face deepened.

However once Castiel cleared his throat, he muttered it again. "I said, I had overhead some people talking about practicing kissing with their friends.." He said as he looked at Dean, and the look of panic on his face almost broke Dean's heart in two. "But we don't have to! That's probably really weird, right?" He added hurriedly as he looked at his clasped hands in his lap.

Despite how he knew he should feel about this, he couldn't help but feel a feel of interest spark in his lower gut. Without thinking, he put his index finger and thumb underneath Cas' chin and lifted his face so that his gaze could meet his. "I don't think that's too weird... I mean, it's practice for girls right? And it isn't like anybody has to know...." He said as he looked at Cas, an admittedly larger part of himself than he would care to admit was very very intrigued with the thought of kissing his best friend. If he was gonna do that with somebody, he would prefer for his first time to be with somebody he knew and trusted. "I mean, if you really want to, that is."

Cas looked at him with wide, surprised eyes before his lips parted slightly as he started to say something, but it died in his throat. With a heavy blush on his face, he gave a quick small nod. And that was all of the encouragement that Dean needed as he leaned forward, closing the small gap between them that had gotten increasingly smaller the whole time they had been talking.

At first it was a hesitant brush of lips, but Dean quickly dived in for another kiss. Cas' lips were so soft, not at all like Dean's rough ones. Closing his eyes, his arm snaked around Cas' waist and pulled him closer. Almost without even noticing it. With a soft sigh of a moan, Cas pushed himself closer to Dean, their chests now flushed together. He smiled into the kiss before he pulled away, chest heaving as he looked at Dean with wide eyes and a monster red tint on his cheeks.

Dean just gave him a smug smile, despite the heave of his own chest. "Do you think I could practice something else?" Dean finally asked after a moment of the two boys just staring at each other with flushed faces. Cas tilted his head, but nodded. Cas easily offered Dean the access that he needed for this particular 'practice'. Dean's rough lips brushed against the vein of Cas' neck, who squeaked slightly in surprise at the touch. He pulled back instantly. "Are you okay with this, Cas?" He asked with a concerned glance at his friend. Cas gave a breathless nod before making a point to tilt his head to offer his neck to Dean once more.

With a wide smile on his face, Dean leaned back in, latching his lips onto Cas' neck once more, this time allowing his tongue to flit across his skin. Which he surprisingly enjoyed the taste of Cas, which he doesn't know why he wouldn't. Cas was amazing in every other way, why wouldn't he taste amazing also. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, his whole body felt like it was tingling. A soft, breathy moan from Cas caused every single feeling Dean was having to intensify.

Cas was slowly slumping, feeling his body start to give way underneath the consistent attack of Dean's lips. Which was more than fine with Dean, as he slowly pressed his body against Cas' to cause him to fall back onto the bed. Dean pulled away just so he could look at Cas for a moment. If he thought Cas was attractive before, that was nothing compared to how he looked now. His hair was roughed up from where Dean's fingers had run through it as they were kissing, his lips were slightly swollen from their brief kissing session, his bluer-than-the-sky blue eyes had their pupils blown wide with some emotion that Dean couldn't exactly place. 

And just the trust that he had evident in his expression as he looked up at Dean made him grin slightly. "Wow, Cas, man, you look good." He stuttered out before blushing slightly at what he just said. His lips dipped back down to touch Cas' and once again the two were locked into a fierce kiss. Dean had Cas pressed against the mattress, but before he could even blink, Cas was on top of them. And honestly, Dean wasn't about to start complaining at the sight above him either. But those thoughts were quickly rushed from his mind as Cas kissed him once more. 

His hands desperately grasped at the collar of Cas' button down shirt as he pulled him towards himself like he was the air that he needed to breathe. A moan escaped from Dean's mouth right into Cas' as he gave a sharp tug on his hair. He panted slightly and that was just enough access for Cas' tongue, which eagerly licked it's way into Dean's. 

There was a roughness about Cas that was definitely causing Dean's body to react to him in ways that it had never reacted to girl's. Cas gave a soft nip to Dean's lower lip as he pulled away. Dean didn't even have any chance to catch his breath before Cas was kissing his neck. And _**oh my god!**_ did that feel good. His face was buried into Cas' shoulder as he panted against him, arching up into him slightly. "C-Cas, man, how are you managing to be that good?" He finally managed to stutter out, which just earned a deep rough chuckle from Cas before he was sucking a mark onto the space right above Dean's collarbone. 

Dean moaned into his shoulder as he slightly wriggled his hips impatiently at the slight teasing of Cas' hand on his waist. But suddenly, there was a knock on his door before it was flung open. Cas had barely pulled away and they were still in a slightly compromising situation, but Cas quickly scrambled back when he saw Sam and Gabe sitting in the doorway, looking at their flushed, panting brothers. 

Dean sat up, his face burning as he turned to look at Sam. "What's up, Sammy?" He asked with a slight pant to his words as he struggled to bring air into his lungs. 

Sam looked between him and Cas uncertainly, while Gabe was wearing a shit-eater grin. "Me and Gabriel just wanted something to eat. We thought you could make some burgers.." He said after a moment. Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing himself to a better position so his _little problem_ wouldn't be clear to everybody else.  
"Sure, give me and Cas a moment, alright Sammy?" He asked as he looked at his brother with a small frown. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Gabe broke in with a smirk. "I think you two might need more than a moment." He said with a wide grin on his face. 

Moment officially over, Dean growled softly as he pushed himself out of bed, shifting uncomfortably for a moment before he shoved past the two annoying boys in the doorway and stomping downstairs. Cas watched after him with a heavy blush on his face, before he slowly followed his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got away from me for a moment, and also, it is my first fic in a while, so please be nice. Even though I am sure it is awful.


	2. Awkward Follow-Up

Dean was downstairs, watching Sam and Gabe eat their cheeseburgers that he had expertly made. What can he say, he had a lot of practice. Cas had tried to get his attention a couple of times, but he didn't acknowledge him. He didn't want to have to have a chick-flick moment. It was just a make-out session, right? Nothing special... I mean, why would an amazing guy like Cas even think about him like that? There was no reason for him to. I mean, Dean was as plain as they got...

There was nothing spectacular or extraordinary about him. None at all.. He had a piece of crap dad, but didn't everybody? That seemed pretty normal. At least, it was to Dean. As he was musing in his self-deprecating thoughts, he looked over to see that Cas was staring at him intently. With those perfect eyes, and the perfect features. "Fuck..." He muttered quietly to himself before he slipped into the kitchen, leaving the others in the living room. He made a beeline for the small back yard. He needed some fresh air. 

He couldn't feel like that for Cas. All of his thoughts were proving him wrong, but Cas definitely deserved someone loads better than Dean could be. He flung himself down underneath an oak, putting his head down on his knees, taking in deep breaths of the fresh air. 'I just am being stupid, it's just lingering feelings from the kiss.' he thought to himself. 

Suddenly, Dean felt something press against his side. He jumped and looked over to his side to see Cas' shoulder pressed against his. "Um, hey, do you want to talk?" Cas stuttered as he blushed slightly. "I mean, you don't look like you are feeling too good...." 

Dean shook his head. He was about to open his mouth to explain when the door opened and out rushed their younger brothers. "Hey, watcha guys doing?" Gabe asked as he sucked greedily at a sucker. Dean noticed that Sam was watching his friend with a small smile gracing his lips. Almost like he used to look at Cas when they were younger. But did he ever look at him like he hung the freaking moon? Surely not.. I mean, he was never that dopey about it, right?

Dean pushed himself up, hearing a small grunt of complaint from Cas as he followed his lead. They didn't need to have a 'heart-to-heart' with their brothers there. The rest of the day was going to be hell.. But Dean had offered Cas to spend the night, and he wasn't about to back out of that and not be able to soak up all of the Cas he could. 

Cas looked at Dean, before he turned towards their brothers. "How about you guys go and watch some TV in Sam's room?" He asked them, giving them a very clear pointed look. Gabe rolled his eyes. "Come on, Samwich, our brothers want some alone time." He said with a small smirk and stuck his tongue out at them as he passed by them.

Dean looked at Sam with a very clear look of panic, but Sam just gave him an apologetic shrug and loped after the shorter boy who had already disappeared inside. Cas turned towards Dean. "Um.... Dean.. I think we should talk about.... what happened earlier." Cas managed to finally get out after about a minute. 

Dean sighed as he looked at his best friend before he sat back down. "I-I really don't want to, Cas. It's just awkward... What do you want from me?" He asked as he looked at his feet. 

Cas' face hardened slightly. "I don't want anything from you, Dean." He spat out before he managed to rein himself back in. "I'm sorry.. I don't know why you have to bottle yourself up so much." He said with a small scowl. 

Dean looked at him with wide, but slightly angry eyes. "I'm not bottling up anything. That kiss meant nothing.. Just a little experimentation that's over now." He said viciously, but his malice quickly stopped in it's tracks when Cas flinched and his eyes started to fill with angry tears.

"You know what, I thought, even if everybody else treated me like I was nothing, I never thought you would treat me like that. But looks like I was wrong." He said with a small snarl as he kicked out viciously at Dean's leg before he stomped towards the house to gather his things. 

This house was more of a home than his real home. Him and Gabriel spent every free day they had here, because even if there was no dad present here either, at least the Winchester boys treated them like family. Guess that was all over now. Because Cas had to screw everything up by suggesting that him and Dean practice kissing on each other. What he hated even more was the fact that he could still feel the tender touches that Dean had ghosted over him. His rough lips pressed against his skin and neck. The feeling of moans being ripped from him that he couldn't even stop as he just arched into his touch. 

Cas didn't even realize he was crying before he felt the tears hit his arms as he reached for his bag and the couple of things he had scattered around Dean's room. He even had some of his clothes in his closet as well. How the hell did this go so wrong so quick? 

Cas was sobbing as he ripped his clothes off the hanger, tearing some of Dean's down as well for good measure, tossing on the floor with a satisfied grunt. "What are you doing?" came a meek voice from behind him. He whipped around, snarling and ready to defend himself, but he just saw Sam and Gabe watching from the doorway. With a vicious swipe of his hand, he wiped the tears off of his cheek. "N-Nothing. I'm fine. Just go back to your room." He said with a small sigh as his shoulders slumped. Gabe and Sam both looked at each other before they crept quietly into the room. Gabe wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and Cas crumpled into the contact. 

There were no words exchanged, just Cas holding onto Gabe like his life depended on it. His brother really was a good kid when he wanted to be, even though he was a little punk sometimes. Cas still loved his brother, and especially in moments like this. His thoughts were interrupted when stomping echoed through the house before Dean burst in the room, his eyes blazing.

Sam got up and stepped in between his brother and Cas. "Dean, maybe now's not a good time." He warned with a small frown. Cas' heart warmed with the bravery of Sam, even he had trouble not cowering underneath Dean's gaze. 

Cas watched through blurry tear-filled eyes as Dean glared at Sam. "Beat it Sammy. I need to talk to Cas." He said as he looked at Cas, who looked him straight in the eye defiantly. 

This was when Gabe stood up and came to stand beside Sam as well. "My brother doesn't want to talk to you." He said with a small scowl on his face. 

Dean had his fists clenched in frustration. Cas stumbled back to his feet. "It's okay. I can handle it, thank you though." He said as he gently put his hand on the two younger siblings shoulders. Gabe looked at him hesitantly before he grabbed Sam's hand and led him back outside of the room. 

Dean watched them leave before he looked at the bag in Cas' hand. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a bewildered glance at his best friend. He is still his best friend right?

Cas looked at him before he scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to ' _experiment_ ' some more? Cause I'm kind of busy." Castiel said bitterly as he glared daggers at Dean. His hands clenching into fists around the strap of his backpack. Dean's room now had clothes scattered around it from Castiel's temper. He just wanted to destroy anything that reminded him of Dean. He never thought that he could hurt this bad. 

Dean sighed as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Look, you know I'm bad when you put me on the spot. I was just being defensive, obviously you aren't just some experimentation." He said with a small frown. 

Meanwhile, Cas rolled his eyes. "You seemed pretty convinced that was exactly what had happened." He retorted.

"Damn it, Cas. I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself.. I didn't know... My feelings..." He sighed. "Fuck. Just kiss me, please." He said, begging with a weak voice as he glanced at Cas. 

Cas licked his lips as he looked at Dean. "I'm not an experiment to you?" He questioned just to make sure. 

Dean shook his head numbly. "You could never be an experiment or nothing to me, Cas." He said honestly as he took a step closer to Cas, slowly forcing him to either step back or stay where he was, Cas stayed.

"Because, if this is just a game for you, I can't do it, Dean." He said, despite the shivers running down his spine when Dean reached out and touched where a hickey was from their earlier session. 

"You're not a game, Cas. I promise. I'm in if you are." He said with a small grin. Cas opened his mouth but no sound came out, instead he grabbed Dean's shirt collar, pulling him roughly into a kiss. Dean gave an involuntary moan of surprise before he was desperately kissing back. 

Cas didn't waste any time in slamming him against the wall, easily pressing his hips into the other boys. He pulled apart just long enough to whisper,

_"You're not a game to me either, Dean."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a little more angsty than awkward, whoops. XD But I really loved sweet Gabriel and protective Sam. I always imagine that is how it would go in that scenario. Their little brothers standing up to try to protect Cas or Dean.


End file.
